(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a turbine vane and a turbine vane formed by the method of the present invention.
(2) Prior Art
Gas turbine engines have one or more turbine stages with a plurality of vanes. Turbine vanes 10 typically are cast structures having an airfoil 12 and a platform 14 as shown in FIG. 1. When assembled into an array, the turbine vanes 10 are mated along the platform edges 16 and 18. During assembly, platform parting gaps 20 may form between adjacent ones of the platform edges 16 and 18. Such gaps are undesirable and often require seals to prevent unwanted leaks.
A technique which eliminates such platform parting gaps is highly desirable.